emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 524 (3rd May 1979)
Joe is worried that nobody will believe that shooting Phil was an accident, especially when Terry backs up Phil's statement. However, Annie points out that if DSI Hoskins and PC Edwards didn't believe him, he would have been arrested. Plot Joe explains to Dolly that he doesn't know how the gun went off as his finger was nowhere near the trigger. He frets over Phil accusing him of doing it deliberately. He gets a surprise when PC Edwards and Detective Superintendent Hoskins visit him at the farmhouse. Detective Superintendent Hoskins asks to speak to him alone and gets him to go through the details of what happened again. Sam isn't pleased and directs his anger at P.C. Edwards when he's kept from his own house while Joe's questioned. Detective Superintendent Hoskins tells Joe that he's taken a statement from Phil who claims that he took the gun by force, made sure it was loaded then fired without any warning at him. He confirms Terry has also backed up the statement. Joe is livid. Annie and Dolly call at the Vicarage to speak to Donald about the choir. They express their dislike with the changes to the choir psalm setting since Olwen took over, explaining that they feel they're speaking on behalf of the village's elderly residents. Annie proposes they alternate between the new and old psalm settings weekly. Donald is happy with the idea. Joe is angry with Kitty, Matt, Sam, Dolly and Annie when they share doubts about Joe's intentions when he shot Phil. The shooting is the talk of The Woolpack. Amos shows off some designs of plans to improve The Woolpack. Donald visits Maggie and he struggles to believe Phil's claims that Joe shot him deliberately. Annie tries to make Joe realise that if the police believed what Phil was saying, he'd be locked up by now. Amos tells Henry he's using the designs to encourage the regulars to provide the funds for redecorating the bar. Maggie and Terry visit Phil in hospital. He quietly praises Terry for lying to the police. Maggie tells them both that she wants rid of Terry's gun. Henry visits Joe at Demdyke Row and they share a drink. He becomes annoyed with Henry when he also doubts whether Joe didn't mean to shoot Phil. Henry tries to make him realise that he needs to think about a solicitor. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning Guest cast *Kitty - Katherine Iddon *Olwen - Sally Lahee *Phil - Kenneth Watson *Maggie - Margaret John *Terry - Bernard Padden *Detective Superintendent Hoskins - Paddy Ward *PC Edwards - Barry Hart Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Beckindale Vicarage - Lounge *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Yard, Field *Hotten General - Ward *Unknown cottage - Living room Category:1979 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes